A Meeting with the Vigilante
by JustPlayingWithKnives
Summary: A young girl becomes the vigilante's partner, sparks fly as they become closer; will Aiden move to love her, or will he let his determined demeanor replace the feelings he has for her?
1. Welcome To Chicago

"Vrr Vrr" I awakened to the buzz and vibration beneath my pillow. Rubbing my eyes, stretching while I yawned; I read the text. "Rise and shine sleepy head, loads of data coming through." I looked at the clock on my phone, it read 5:45 am. Was he nuts, or just over enthusiastic with his job?

I quickly replied and dove straight into my computer chair, crashing into the desk as I turned on the tower. Immediately I was hit with a voice chat invitation from "The Fox", I hesitantly accepted the call as I grabbed my headset. "Hey." The gravelly voice growled from the other end, "Mhmm." I managed to voice sleepily; I was then bombarded with folders filled with files into my dropbox. Blackmail, security breaches, and fixer contracts filled my screen to no end. "Wha- what is all this?" I asked with concern, finally finding my voice; "Work." The voice replied simply, "I'm not getting arrested and having my equipment confiscated by the government for some so called "paycheck"." I whispered into the mic piece of the headset, "For all you know, the government could be watching as we speak!" "Relax, no can see anything. It's all encrypted, only who I choose to see this will be available to view the content. And this "paycheck" is something, better than nothing." He growled back at me, "My parents think I'm a Repair Technician, I'm supposedly fixing computers for a paycheck. This is ILLEGAL, you hear me? ILLEGAL." He gave a low chuckle before I heard him take a sip of his beverage, "You're coming to Chicago." "... What?" I asked as a hard lump formed in my throat as my heart began to pound. "Since you're supposed to be a "repair technician" I could be your "professor". You have to take classes to be certified. I'll give your parents a call and let them know, partner." "You have no right forcing me into this, if you're in trouble that's tough luck buster. I'm not going to be your Bonnie, Clyde." I silently screamed at him to keep from disturbing my parents.

I closed the voice chat and deleted every file in my dropbox, soon after the house phone began to ring. I ran down the hall to answer it; the caller had every bit of their info blocked, I knew who it was immediately and answered. "You have some nerve calling my personal phone, Aiden!" "You hung up on me, I wasn't through. Just listen to my proposition, if you come here and help me out, I promise I'll leave you alone. Whatever you want, I'll pay you." He said as I wrapped my finger around the coil of the old phone, "You're on your own!" I replied and slammed the phone down on the hook, by then every phone in the house began to ring; I picked them all up from their hooks and the voice echoed "I know everything about you, Addison. You have a very detailed digital footprint, I can track you down anywhere, any place." I picked up one of the phones and pleaded to him, "Ok, ok, I'll meet you. Just stop calling me, Jesus! Give me an address and phone number to call, if you want to speak to my parents about this; just use a legit number and address. Hack a nearby campus that dedicates to IT if you have to; shits gonna hit the fan, I just know it."

For the next couple of weeks I couldn't sleep, I had nightmares of meeting Aiden; what if he was the bad guy and tricked me into doing his dirty work? No, he wouldn't do that. He's the vigilante on the news, he helps people... well sorta. My mother warned me to be careful as Chicago is a very big city compared to where I'm from, my city is completely and utter shit. I was very excited to leave this place, but not excited to meet this guy.

As I reached the airport in Chicago I knew I was on my own, Aiden wouldn't likely come to a crowded place like this because people would spot him. I pulled out my phone and called him multiple times to no avail, I thought it was weird that he wouldn't answer. Soon after I received a text from his "ghost" caller ID, "Meet me at the Loop." As I grabbed a taxi, this time he called me without blocking his caller ID, "Hey! Where are you? What should I look for, a man with a mask?" I asked as I noticed the taxi driver checking on me through the rear view mirror, I politely smiled and chuckled as if I were joking. "Don't worry, I'll find you before you find me." Is all he said and hung up. I felt my face become heated and my heart began to pound in my ears. "It's ok, don't panic; just breathe." I told myself as the driver continued to check on me throughout the ride. "You sure you're ok miss? If you need some help, don't bother hesitating to use that there, uhh phone. The ctOS here is state of the art, crimes are down 28%!" The driver called out upon arrival to the destination, as I stepped out of the cab I paid him and tipped him; "Thank you for the information, I'll look into it." I replied and gave him warm smile.

The Loop, it was nothing like I expected; full of shops and novelty stores. The city was bustling with traffic and people alike, in front of me on the side of a building stood a huge television broadcasting the ctOS. I watched the little broadcast before the news popped onto the tv, Aiden was plastered all over the city as each broadcast rang out in an echo. I was rudely bumped into, I turned to fuss at the passerby "Hey, watch where you're go-"I was cut short by a hand grabbing at the cuff of my elbow and forearm, I was dragged down the sidewalk by the person. As I beat at him I noticed it was Aiden, as the other people watched the commotion another citizen recognized him too. "Hey, its Pearce, the Vigilante!" Aiden quickened his pace to a run as he continued to pull me, we turned down an alleyway and was met by a waiting car. "Get in." He ordered, I threw all of my belongings in and piled into the car behind him. He flew through the alley with twists and turns with ease, we finally reached the main road and sped down it onto the freeway. I looked over at him, he had on his signature "Vigilante" getup with his face covered by his neck warmer. "So this is what I'll be going through on a daily basis? I can't let anyone see me, they know that you took me, the Vigilante "kidnapped" me! I'll be on the news with you; you'll have a death warrant on you, Aiden!" I screamed at him; he didn't flinch, nor did it break his concentration on driving.

We reached an sort of peninsula surrounded by shipping crates and abandoned warehouses. He got my things out and activated the door on one of the shipping crates, we piled in this sort of elevator type transportation. Inside the building it was dark, surrounded by monitors, hardware, computers and servers. "Wow, this is where you live?" I asked, "Did you think I lived in a nice house with a pool?" He replied starkly with a hint of sarcasm, I squinted at him and pushed my way past him. "No, I just thought you'd live in an apartment or something sitting behind a computer monitor, day in and day out. But oh wait, you have the cops after you with tooth and nail." He made to grab my arm and pushed me into a nearby computer chair and brought up some code. As he folded his arms he stared at me coldly; "Can you decipher this or not?" He asked harshly, I hesitated to answer him as I continued to stare back at him. He impatiently forced the chair into the desk, my face nearly colliding with with the monitor. "What the fuck is wrong with you?!" I screamed at him as I pushed myself back, "I wouldn't know where to begin." He answered slowly, "Can you or can you not?" He asked again, trying to peel back my layers like an onion. "I'm not scared of you, you know. If you only wanted me to come here just to kill me, then do it. That's just another person down the drain, not gonna help you a single bit." I could feel his eyes staring into my soul as he stood behind me and braced myself for another abusive push, instead I heard the shuffling of feet as he left the room and headed up the stairs. I wondered what I had said to see if I had of hurt him in any way, I was a cold person, but I couldn't let him see that part of me before he decided I wasn't the one that could help him.

"Hey, I'm sorry for being so outlandish. I'll do the best..."As I reached the room he was in, my eyes met the gun in his hand. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. I'm sorry, I didn't really mean for you to kill me!" I backed up as he approached me, as he did he shoved the gun in my hand. "You'll need this." "Wha- what am I supposed to do with this?!" I asked as I stared inquisitively at him, "Shoot it." He said with a duhh expression, "I know that, but who and why? I'm not going to jail for killing someone, are you nuts?" I followed him as he made his way back down stairs and fixed himself behind a computer monitor. "Would you tell me what's going on?" I asked as he ignored me, "Answer me Aiden! I'm not doing shit unless you tell me what kind of fucked up scheme you're cooking up." He brought up a profile of a girl on the computer monitor, "Her. She's your target, don't kill her, just wound her." He said simply before giving me a new smartphone, "It has the ctOS pre-programmed into it so you can hack any device running on ctOS, just don't screw it up." "Wait, I don't know how to shoot, to be honest I'm afraid of guns!" I said to him as I grabbed his arm, "Don't worry, I'll teach you how to shoot, and use that phone." "Aiden, I'm scared, why are you doing this to me?" I asked as my eyes began to water, "Because I know you're capable of it, you have the drive."


	2. Bonnie & Clyde

As several months passed my parents wondered how my "classes" were holding up, I had to lie to them; but I actually was working on computers, Aiden had me backing up hard drives and defragging them, I also tuned them up to speed as he had typical components and none of the latest hardware. He was actually a nice guy; I was slowly, but surely, peeling him out from under his protective shell. I guess all those coffee breaks and little chats aimed to believe that I was an ok kid, I was definitely the shy and quiet type, but he wouldn't have it. As for the phone, it was sort of self explanatory, for the most part. The "hackcessing" apps were set like any other; categories, notifications and the phone was pretty much your basic smartphone. I could've thrown the thing out of the window from vibrating constantly with a million notifications showing up all at the same time, asking to hack this or access that. Aiden simply said, "You'll get used to it." Even though I liked seeing notifications, but these weren't what I wanted to see. I didn't want to accidentally blow someone up or read their personal messages and having given myself away in the intrusion, so it stayed in my pocket always for the time being.

Aiden and I were the modern day Bonnie and Clyde of Chicago. Stealing information, for the right reason of course, I had become a skilled hacker and loved every minute of it. My shooting wasn't so great, but I was getting the hang of it. I never had a steady aim, he chewed me out over and over until I was in tears; I still couldn't keep a straight aim on my target, I blamed it on my nervousness. Sweaty palms, and a rapid heartbeat kept me from reaching the peak of success; but still Aiden and I were a team, no one could tell us anything.

"Suspect is heading down an alleyway in Parker Square on foot, repeat, suspect is on foot." One of the cops called out over the intercom to the others; Aiden was a great escape artist, one minute he's here, the next he's disappeared; "Hurry, get out of there!" Aiden called out to me as I retrieved the last bit of data downloading to my phone. Bullets rang out with a clang from hitting dumpsters, and other debris throughout the alleyway. "I got it, Aiden I got!" "That's great." He replied as he pushed me in front of him to get in the parked car, he unlocked the doors with the a swipe of his finger. The car roared to life as we sat in it, "Drive, Aiden; get us out of here, they've got a chopper!" He harshly shifted the car into drive with a grunt, he floored the car and flew down each alleyway dodging as much debris as he could. Finally out of the limelight of the helicopter we slowed down to a normal citizen speed, looking around frantically for the helicopter and cruisers; "There, there; they're coming from behind!" I warned him, he pulled over and shut off the car. "Get down into your seat." He said as he pushed me as low as I could get, as the cruisers passed I began have a panic attack. I couldn't breathe, I was so scared that the cops would decide to stop and look in the car. "Shh, it's ok; we'll get out of this I promise." Aiden whispered to me as I sobbed quietly, the cops finally pulled off and we listened to see if the helicopter still hovered above. They'd all left for another area, finally.

"Thank God we didn't get caught!" I said to Aiden, falling on his makeshift bed. "You sure were scared as hell." He said as he pulled up a computer chair and sat next to me, "Of course, what would my parents think, I mean my family?! Me going to jail for computer fraud? My life would be seriously fucked." I sighed as I turned over to look at him, he stared at me contently with a genuine smile that made me wonder; what was this guy thinking? "What?" "Nothing." He answered stalely, "What would you have done if I had of gotten caught?" I asked, raising up to sit lady-like. "I would've gotten you out of course, why would you need to ask?" "I just wondered, would you leave me there or would you try and help me." I asked solemnly as I shifted my eyes down to the floor and back up to him, he stared at me again with the same expression as before. I stared back intently, my heart fluttered and I could feel myself becoming heated. I caught my breath and adverted my eyes to my phone, "How would you like to order a pizza?" "The Vigilante, ordering a pizza? Makes sense." He replied with a laugh, "Well, it never hurts to try. We could pick one up, have someone else to get it?" As I looked through my phone, he sat by me; I motioned to show him the choices when he took the phone, turned it off, and laid it down. "What are you doing? I thought you were serious about this, no one will know who I am. Aid-" I was cut short by the warmth of his hands cupping face, I pushed his hands away and gathered myself. "Stop it, who do you think you are?" "I thought, you..." He said as he looked at me sternly, "No, Aiden. I'm 19, and you're 39!" I screamed at him, "I just wanted to show you how sorry I am, I've.. I've never had a partner, a female partner like you." I felt bad pushing him away like that, this is the first I've ever really seen him loosen up and be more of a friend. "Look Aiden, I'm sorry I was being so rash. I'm just scared things will get out of hand, and I won't bring myself to face reality." "No, I understand. You putting up a fence like that is understandable, I'm a criminal. You can't just give up your life to be with someone like me. "No, Aiden the truth is I'm afraid of being with you. I wouldn't know how to let you go if something were to happen or if I had to, to save my life. I love you Aiden, and I always will."

He stood me up and stared into my eyes, I couldn't help but get entranced in his Irish Green eyes. He hovered closely in my face, parting his lips only to let his nose brush up against mine. I tried standing on my tipy toes to reach him, "I'm so damn short, fuck, Aiden!" He let out a low chuckle and caressed my cheek, he brought his hand down over my neck and placed it right on my collar bone. Every bone in my body wanted to push him down on that makeshift bed and fuck the daylights out of him, but I stood there quietly, waiting on his que to switch up the pace. He forced himself close to me and kissed me hard, I could feel his tongue exploring every inch of my mouth as I grabbed onto his coat. As he kissed me down my neck I pulled at the latch on his coat and pushed it from the frame of his shoulders, it hit the ground with a swoop. I then pulled at his sweater, not knowing whether to pull it over his head or unzip it; as he parted from me, he indicated that indeed it had to have been pulled over his head. As the gray sweater departed his body, so did his cap in the process; he nudged at me as he tried to take off my shirt, he lifted it above my head and it landed on top of the clothes already at our feet. He slipped off his shoes before he managed to unhook my bra, I continued to feel his naked upper body and whisper things in his ear that had him frantically rushing to remove the remaining clothes from me. Running my hands along the backside of his body, pressing my breasts against him I felt the warmth of his body. He was built athletically and strong, I pulled myself away from him and covered my breasts. "What's the matter?" He asked looking over me as if he'd done something wrong, "I'm not sure if I'm ready for this, I'm only 19 Aiden. What if I become pregnant, and we're on the run, what then?" "I'll make sure that won't happen, not yet." He said as he pushed my hair back and kissed me again, I opened up to him and started where we left off. I could feel his bulging hard on through his jeans as I unfastened his pants, he groaned in my ear every time my hand gently brushed against it. He made the motion to remove my pants and played with the hem of my panties before he sent them down with my jeans, I took the advantage to remove the rest of his garments as well. Aiden didn't waste time, grabbing at this, stroking that; I reached down and stroked him back in the process, his eyes closed and his head flung back with a deep throaty moan that sent chills up my spine; finally I was doing something right.

He looked me in the eyes and I knew what was coming, I no longer saw the gentle side of him; all I saw was fierce dominance, and he was determined to have his way or the highway. He kissed me hard, while groping at my breasts I continued to lace my fingers in his hair; forcing me against the desk, I collided with some equipment. Removing myself from him to see what I had bumped into, Aiden was having none of that; silently berating me for moving away from him, he propped me onto the desk hard and forced my legs up so he could position himself for intercourse. "Wait, wait, wait!" "Hmmph?" He asked in question as he breathed huskily over me, "I'm still a virgin, don't go too fast or hard. Please, Aiden." He only smirked and nodded at my statement, positioning himself for his entrance again. He pushed up my legs a little farther so they'd be over his shoulders, "You have protection?" I asked him before he went to work, I could tell he was becoming annoyed with all the questions I asked; "I know you're nervous and cautious, it's ok I know what I'm doing." He stated simply before he gently pushed back my left leg by grabbing it at the fold of my knee; playing with my clit and labia, moistening me further I grabbed onto his shoulders as my thighs tensed. He slowly slid in a finger to see how tight I was, I nearly plopped down from that desk from the shock of how long his fingers were. I moaned at the pressure he gently applied on my clit before removing his fingers and replacing them with his swollen member. "Ahh fuck Aiden, it hurts!" "You're so tight, I can barely fit in." He grimaced with a smirk, as he pushed farther in I gasped through silent sobs as he hovered over me; kissing me deeply, his tongue wrapped around mine and he began to thrust. Slowly and cautiously, in and out; I turned my head and began to cry out as his pace quickened, he trailed kisses down my neck and grabbed my breasts again; slowly encircling his thumb around my hardened nipple. I tilted my head back in protest, signaling him to quicken his pace further; he was now pounding at me, my head bumping against the back border of the desk. He pulled me up and never removed himself from me, he lifted me up from the desk and made his way to the makeshift bed. Rolling the computer chair out of the way, it crashed down the stairs with a loud bang; not realizing how hard he tossed it out of his way. As he laid me down I looked him in the eyes and grabbed his hands, I laced my fingers in between his as my legs surrounded his torso and crossed at the back. He leaned in to kiss me to only begin thrusting again, as his face was merely inches away from mine he stared at me intently trying to open a path to my silent pleasures. I didn't look at him as he gently penetrated, he took the hint I wasn't enjoying it. He began to quicken his pace again, lifting my legs gently and spreading them to penetrate deeper, I shifted my head back and forth as I fondled my breasts and closed my eyes. My parted mouth was an invitation to his own, feeling teeth lightly graze against my bottom lip as he nipped playfully; I wrapped my arms around his neck, and like I had ignited the spark to my flame I was desperately seeking I felt myself ooze a little at the constant pleasure developing in leaps and bounds in my lower half. He took a second to notice my flushed face and began trailing harsh kisses from my mouth to down my neck and my upper chest, his own chest red and breathing rapidly; I wondered if he was close. "I'm so close Aiden, don't stop!" I cried out to him as he continued to pound, he only obeyed and grunted with each thrust. "Oh fuck, I'm gonna cum!" I screamed at him, as I grabbed one breast he flicked the nipple on the other one. I could feel myself become tight around him and the spasms started instantly, I felt him pull out in the midst of my release so he could find his own release upon my bare torso. "I'm so in love with you." Is all he said before collapsing beside me to engage in some post coital cuddling.


	3. Kickstarts

It's been a week since our conventional evening that turned into a brewing pot of steamy love making, and confessing in protest that "we loved each other". Aiden had become even more opened to me, he tried being braver; going out in public on early mornings or late afternoons when people were less out and about. He actually treated me to that pizza we were contemplating, it turns out that most people rallied to protect him. The entire staff at the pizzeria were more than happy to serve the "Vigilante" a deep dish in his honor.

Business was as usual, gathering every bit of information I could about my target; I had narrowed down her location, what time she'd be available to catch and if she'd be alone by then. "Molly Carter; single, no underlying kids or family in the vicinity, seems like no one would ever miss her... Barista at Brewed Delight Coffee; located ten minutes from Chicago Loop, no... this is a neighborhood area, if I fuck up someone else could get hurt." I said to myself as I pondered over a pad of sticky notes, tapping the eraser part of the pencil I was holding against my chin. I snapped out of my thoughts as a hand was laid upon my right shoulder; "Here, I thought you'd like some coffee." Aiden suggested, handing me a cup of my favorite; a Cardamom Rose Latte from Brewed Delight. "Ahh, it seems you paid miss Molly a visit?" "Mmph mhmm." He voiced as I caught him off guard while he sipped on his own beverage, "Did she recognize you?" I asked as he tapped his fingers on the desk and checked on some information coming through on a monitor, "Oh yeah, she wasn't too thrilled. Warned me if I ever stepped foot in there again, she'd call the cops." "How dare she? You were just doing her a favor by coming in and adding to her paycheck." I said before I took a sip of my latte, he leaned over to me with a smile and kissed away the remaining foam from my upper lip. I shyly smiled back and playfully puched him in the arm as he pulled away, just then someone barged their way into the bunker unannounced; Aiden quickly pulled out his gun and aimed it at the intruder.

"Woah, woah, woah man it's me; Ray!" "...T Bone? What are you doing in Chicago, thought you were off the grid... for good." Aiden asked as he lowered and put away the hand gun. "I was until I heard about this crazy bitch!" T Bone panted before he flicked his eyes on me, "Oh hey, how're ya miss?" He called out to me, breaking his concentration on what he was telling Aiden, "Yeah, yeah, what crazy bitch?" "Molly! Defalt's old lady, she's cooking up something real mean man. You gotta get ahold of her, shake her up while you still can!" T Bone warned Aiden as he showed us footage of her tapping into the ctOS, "Wait, I thought she was just going to be an easy target Aiden. She's a professional hacker, you never warned me about that; I'm just learning the ropes, I can only hack the enviroment around me running on the ctOS from this phone!" I shouted at him, "She's the one dealing with Molly? Not to be rude or anythin', but you're gonna have to do a little better than that." T Bone mentioned as he looked me over, "Don't underestimate her, she's good. More suited in the tech field, but she's shown that she has the skill and discipline to take down a target; I wouldn't choose another otherwise." "Don't be a fool man, I know as much as you that you wouldn't want her to get hurt. She's still a kid, don't bring her into this like you did Clara; trust me, you'll regret it your whole life brother." T Bone said as he laid his hand upon Aiden's shoulder, "She knows what she's doing, besides I know she's got it in her. I've known it for way too long." "If I fuck up, then what; you'll push me to the curb like you did "Clara"?" I asked as I looked up at him with a wince, I knew I had gone too far; anger was surging through him, and I knew he'd take it out on me. "Clara had her own problems, she was nothing to me; she got what she deserved." Aiden said before he walked off to cool his jets, "He's still sensitive about it, she played a part in his niece's death; she never brought it up to him until Defalt ratted her out. He never got a chance to forgive her, Lucky Quinn's boys killed her on the spot; right on Lena's grave as she was placing flowers upon it. She had guilt running through her bones anyway from Lena's death, Aiden's had alot of tough luck; having his sis and little nephew move away, it's been a hard year for him." T Bone said as he brought me up to speed, he stepped away and offered Aiden to calm down and come back. As I watched him return, I began apologizing; "I'm sorry, I didn't know. I just figured she was someone in your life before me, and I got jealous." "You wouldn't have to be jealous, she wasn't interested in me. She knew I was dangerous, but she continued to help me. I am your mentor and your protector; you're the most important person in my life, I couldn't bare to face another day knowing that you were killed under my watch." Aiden said as he held me and gave me a sympathetic smile, I pushed him away with a snort; "Ok Mr. Compassionate, I need you to run everything I have by Jordi; he told me you two were old pals." "Jordi? How'd you get in contact with him; haven't spoken to him since... Maurice." He replied grisly before grabbing what he needed to go out.

I watched him pull out his phone as he made his way up the stairs; I decided to hack his phone to chime in. "What do you want Jordi?" "Just dropping in to say hi. So, hi." Jordi said as he teased Aiden, "Don't play games with me, why'd you call her?" Aiden demanded, "I knew you'd be looking for someone to do you a favor, can't bring yourself to take out a woman yourself; Molly is it?" "That doesn't answer the question, how and why did you contact her?" Aiden asked impatiently as his voice arose to a shout, "There, there, I didn't call her; I was calling you, she picked up while you were sleeping on the job. Figured she was your replacement, so I told her to let you know that I called and wanted to make up properly." "I've got everything I need, I don't need a fixer for hire." Aiden replied, "Alright, fine; do what you want, get your little girlfriend killed. Just don't come complaining to me, all I'm gonna say is "I told you so." I could have this little mess cleaned up in a jiffy, they don't call me Mr. Clean for nothing." Jordi boasted as Aiden stayed silent, I could tell he was lost in his thoughts until suddenly the line ended. I raced up the stairs to catch him, "What was that all about?" I could tell he knew I was listening in, "You left your trace on the line. Sloppy." I rolled my eyes and folded my arms in front of me, "That was the point; why did you refuse Jordi's help? If you butt heads, you both could train me; you help me in hacking, and Jordi teaches me how to shoot." He grabbed me by the arm and forced me back in the bunker, his grip was so tight I felt I was going to have a bruise. He hated it when I sassed him; "He's dangerous, he'll do anything for a paycheck." "And you're not? I should have every right in my mind to be afraid of you, but I'm not. Kill me or don't, it's not going to change anything. So forget about everything that's happened to you or against you, you and I aren't going to be the only one's capable of stopping Molly; you know I'm not that good of a shot, If I fuck up we all do; especially you." I replied to him as I poked him in the chest with my finger, he shifted a little; arms still crossed, he let out a long and deep sigh. "Come on, I've got someone I want you to meet." I practically leaped down the stairs and grabbed my jacket, saying goodbye to T Bone; Aiden helped me put on my jacket, while T Bone met us at the exit. "I've never seen anyone so excited to learn how to kill someone in my life." T Bone joked while Aiden agreed with a nod and lifted his arm around my shoulders; as we drove off, in the distance I could see T Bone waving goodbye until I watched him walk away and back into the bunker.


	4. A Different Kind of Fixer

Jordi had us meet him at Quid Pro Quo Guns, it was a posh little shop for weaponry. Instead of being hit in the face with the smell of gunpowder or pure masculinity, the abundant lighting and atmospheric music playing in the background reminded me of smaller-scale chain stores in malls; very odd for a gun shop in my opinion.

As we entered the premises Aiden kept his head low, dipping the brim of his cap over his face as we passed the cashier. "What can I do for you?" The cashier inquired, I glanced over at him and politely smiled before I was taken aback by the sudden emergence of a loud and obnoxious voice trailing from the back of the store; I figured it must've been Jordi. Aiden kept me close behind him as Jordi appeared and lead us into the shooting range area. "He's with me." Jordi called out to the cashier before closing the door to the entrance of the shop; "You bring the girl or what?" Jordi asked as he folded his arms in front of him, Aiden tugged me out from behind him as he kept his grip on my arm. "Jesus Pearce, she's a kid! Look at her, what were you thinking? You let your dick get in the way of your brain, eh?" I squinted my eyes at Jordi as he looked me over from head to toe, "What are you like five foot?" "I'm five-two and a half thank you." I retorted, he only chuckled; breaking the tension that lingered in the air. "So, let's get down to business. Grab a gun and meet me at the target booth." Jordi ordered before he walked off, Aiden was already searching for a gun for me to use as practice. As soon as I picked up a pistol, he took it from me and shook his head in disapproval. "What's the matter? I liked that gun." "That's a .9mm pistol, you need something lighter on hand and easy to control; here, take this .22 LR." He said as he switched the guns, "You'll also need these." He handed me a pair of safety glasses and ear muffs, along with his cap. As he fitted each item on me correctly, I felt my face becoming heated as he lightly brushed my cheeks; I knew he wasn't big on public affection, so I bit my lip to refrain myself from kissing him. "Thanks." I managed to voice as I looked down at my feet rather than looking him in the eye, I felt him lightly touch my chin and lift it; my eyes immediately met his. Upon his face was a genuine smile that went directly to his eyes, I flashed him a toothy grin as I bashfully adverted my face away from him. "You have a beautiful smile, and you're so shy; even with me!" "I know, I can't help it; I'm used to it." I replied, looking back up at him; he leaned in and kissed me, the brim of his cap awkwardly prodding his own forehead. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he removed the cap and lightly caressed my back with pressure so I would be closer to him; I could feel his wandering hand searching for something to grab, not soon after did it find the swell of my behind. I gasped against his mouth as he squeezed tighter, his lips trailing down my neck from their placement on my own lips; I giggled and flinched at the tickling of his stubble against my jaw. As his eyes locked with mine again, I once again looked away bashfully with a laugh; "Uh-uh, c'mere." "Save it for later, we've got work to do." I replied as I fixed my clothing and headed towards Jordi.

"About time, what took you so long; wait, on second thought I don't want to know." "We were licking each other's chops." I said with a smile as I brushed past him and steadied myself at the shooting booth, "Ugh, gross; told you I didn't wanna know!" Jordi said in disgust as I laughed at him, I then started uncocking the gun; pulling the hammer back all the way while leaving my thumb on the back of the hammer with pressure, I squeezed the trigger and guided the hammer slowly back into the safe position before I loaded it. It impressed Jordi and Aiden both; all those screaming matches between Aiden and I had paid off, I felt like an expert showing off what I had learned. I took aim and shot off a few rounds, each time it fired the gun launched straight up and hit me right in the middle of the top of my head. "No, no, no you're holding it all wrong. When you fire, flick your wrist away from you and hold it steady; you're gonna knock yourself out that way." Jordi said as he demonstrated how the gun should react; I tried doing as he said; this time as I fired the gun, it flicked up and hit me right smack in the middle of my forehead. "You ok?" Aiden asked as he came over to me, "Yeah, yeah I'm fine; I'm fine." I said, pushing him away from me. "Let me help." Jordi budded in as he placed his hand over mine; "I'll help you to hold it steady." We shot a couple of rounds with a steady aim, damn he was a good shot. "Now this is what I want to see out of you from now on." He demanded, bringing the tattered target over for me to see; he hit mostly the bullseye, but when he gave slack we hit the 9s. "I don't know if I can do that, it's my damn nerves; I get nervous and my palms get sweaty." "You won't always have assisted aiming, it's either do or die in this world." Jordi said as he leaned up against the booth, "Fine, whatever it takes." I said as I gathered myself and took a deep breath, I focused all of my attention on the bullseye of the target and steadied my aim. The gun fired, barely flicking my wrist out of it's original position; Jordi leaned in to get a better look at the target. "I think you've just about hit the mark, good; good." He indicated that the bullet had went through the ring separating 8 from 9, better than I'd ever done; Aiden always had me practice on bottles, I barely hit them except for the neck. I continued to practice with Jordi until my arm began to ache from the constant jolting; I had to say if it weren't for Jordi, I would've been done for if I ever stumbled into trouble. "She's not so bad after all Pearce, a little work on her confidence and form should shape her up nicely." Jordi said, walking us out of the shop; the night's frigid air whipped through my partly opened coat like a knife slicing it open, I huddled up to Aiden's arm as he continued to make small talk with Jordi. Looking at my phone, I noticed I had two ctOS notifications; I didn't pay too much attention to it as Aiden had finished talking and was nearly dragging me down the sidewalk and out of view of other people as we rounded the corner and reached his car.

Upon arriving back at the bunker, it seemed that T Bone had left; leaving no note or evidence of his disappearance, I wondered if he had of gone out for a drink. Being the drunkard he is, it didn't surprise me.

"I'm gonna shower." I mentioned to Aiden, as he rummaged through some crafting tools. "Oh, yeah that's fine." He replied, looking up once as he continued to search; I shook my head with a slight smile and gathered what I needed. As I reached the bathroom I stripped down immediately, letting the water heat up; testing the water before I stepped in, I noticed I forgot my shower gel; not wanting to use Aiden's manly and non moisturizing bar of soap, I called out to him. "Aiden... Aiden could you bring me my shower gel?" My voice echoing back, not sure if he heard me or not I turned off the water. "Aid-" I was cut short as he walked in with the soap, I opened the glass door and was immediately hit with the cool air from outside of the shower. He passed me the soap with a slight smile, noticing every inch of me; I covered myself the best I could, but it didn't stop him from seeing any skin. My eyes met his as I knew what his intentions were, he carefully pulled my hair back and away from my body; his entire palm encasing the middle of my back, he pushed me towards him. My breasts landed on his gray sweater; the fabric lightly teasing my nipples, I moaned against his mouth as I reached in to kiss him. Resting my damp hands on his sweater, he removed them along with the garment to reveal his black t-shirt. Helping him out if it, I ran my hands along his chest and over his abs; his chest heaving as my cold and wet hands brushed over his torso. Soon after, I began unbuckling his belt and unfastening his jeans; I looked up at him silently asking for permission to continue, he only let a sly smile slip over his lips as he voiced a simple "Uh-huh." I tugged at his jeans, letting them slide over his hips and down to his ankles for their removal; not shortly did his underwear follow. "Wow." I managed to voice, barely over a whisper; realizing I had said it aloud, I looked up at him seeing if he had noticed. "Impressive, huh?" He asked with a smirk, I playfully pushed his shoulder back that made him take a step back; he was well endowed.

I stroked the inner part of his thigh as he continued to become even more aroused. "C'mere." He said, grabbing me by the hips as he pulled me out of the shower; his harsh kisses and playful sucks made it hard to keep my feet aligned with the ability to walk as we managed to make our way to his "bedroom". He pinned me against the desk, crashing into it with the familar sound of bumping into the same equipment. I gripped onto his broad shoulders as our hips began to grind together; the friction that he was creating had me on the verge of biting into his shoulder. Kissing me down my neck while slowly groping my breasts, I gripped onto his hair; my fingers weaving through his mussed hat hair, while he explored every inch of my torso. As he returned to my lips, he lowered his hand over my lower abdomen before lightly brushing my mons pubis, I tilted my head back as he worked slow circles on my clit. "God- dammit- Aiden, Sto-p tea-sing me!" I managed to voice as my lower half throbbed with need, he obeyed, letting his lips find mine; our tongues grazing each other as his wandering hand trailed down the inner part of my left thigh. He parted my legs as his right hand enclosed my entire lower half as he stuck a digit in; "Oh God!" I exclaimed as I gasped against his mouth, his finger lightly thrusting in and out with an even pace. I let my head rest in the cuff between his shoulder and collar bone for a while before he lifted my chin; my lips parted, inviting him to kiss the corner of my mouth and down to my jaw. As he worked his finger harder and faster, I began to cry out as it was becoming too much. He quickly lifted me into his arms as my legs lifted upon his hips and crossed over above his waist, he adjusted my position so he could enter me slowly and carefully. As he began to thrust I supported my back on the standing computer tower so he wouldn't be depended on sustaining my weight, the chill of the tower made my back arch. "Oh-yes, Aiden, uh, Aiden!" I screamed as my fingernails dug into his back; to my surprise he pulled back and withdrew from me. "What's- what's the matter?" I asked in huffs with concern, wondering if he had second thoughts upon my actions. Without a word he quickly snatched me up from my perch upon the desk and made his way towards the cot, as he laid on his back I got the notion he wanted me to do the work tonight. "Oh no, I'm not giving you oral sex!" I said to him starkly as I crossed my arms in front of me, "I didn't ask you for it." He stated simply before grabbing my wrist and pulling me towards him for another kiss, I slowly lowered onto him as he slid in completely. As he began to thrust I leaned back and rested my hands on his thighs, giving him all the viewing pleasure of my bouncing pair. The sensation he was creating only stoked the flame created from the foreplay session, and before I knew it I was crippled over on top of him soaking the sheets in red. Not knowing whether he'd finished or not, I rushed off to the bathroom and finished my shower; I was too embarrassed ask if he was ok.

"How could this happen, why didn't you check yourself before? He probably thinks I'm a disgusting nutcase!" I silently berated myself in my head, those cramps I'd been having for the past few days weren't just a little something. I finally gathered the courage to face Aiden about it until I noticed a second voice, it was T Bone. They were hustling up every little device and computer, checking them. "What's going on?" I asked, "We've fuckin' lost the connection to ctOS!" T Bone exclaimed, slamming a keyboard down as a distorted video file loaded onto the multi-screen display. There were a series of clips containing Defalt, I presumed it to be Molly behind this; at the end of the video there was an eerie message aimed at Aiden that said, "U mad Pearce? Think you're alone? I'll be there, watching; waiting." The message disappeared and the power was killed, the entire bunker was submerged in darkness. Grabbing my phone and turning on it's flashlight, I opened the notification from the ctOS control center. "Try and block this bitch!" Was all it read before I too lost the connection to ctOS, as Aiden pulled me out of the bunker with T Bone I couldn't help but feel guilty. My lack of responsibility led to this, if I had of checked that notification a bit sooner we wouldn't be out of a place to hide and live.


End file.
